narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yamanaka Clan
Blonde hair and blue eyes really? Fuu has auburn hair and golden eyes... and they're the only 3 known Yamanakas.Inoichi and Ino are father and daughter, so it's logical that they might have the same hair and eye color, saying that they're all blonde haired and blue eyed is drawing very baseless assumptions--Cerez365 (talk) 14:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well they may not all be blonde, but from the ninja we've seen from the Yamanaka clan so far, they've all had ponytails. AMTNinja (talk) 23:27, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::And all Aburame have black hair. All Akimichi's are fat. All Nara's have ponytails as well and black hair. All Hyuga have white eyes. All Inuzuka have brown hair. There's no need to mention something like that unless they say for certain that it's a clan trait to do something as trivial as wear a ponytail.--Cerez365™ 23:35, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I completely agree. By the way, I posted my reply to your question, AMTNinja, on my talk, in case you don't have my page on watch and thought I was going to reply on your page.--'NinjaSheik' 23:41, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Abilities If their jutsus affect the minds of a person dont that mean that they are skilled in genjutsu since it effects the mind. Members Can you add Santa Yamanaka? (talk) 01:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :If he's not showing up, there's probably a cache issue or some other bug, because Santa has the Yamanaka clan added to his infobox, meaning he should be showing up here. Omnibender - Talk - 01:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::inoichi not on the list anymore and i dont know how to fix it. someone want to help? (talk) 18:19, September 20, 2012 (UTC)NaruHina4ever :::It happens sometimes. He wasn't removed so he'll reappear soon.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:46, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::According to the next episode's trailer, I think we'll see Ino's mother besides Chōji's mother, Mebuki Haruno (Sakura's mother) and Yoshino Nara (Shikamaru's mother) and others. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:15, September 21, 2012 (UTC) You mean that aristocratic-looking woman? --Cerez365™ (talk) 12:39, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, and I hope her name and Chōji mother's name will be revealed on the next episode's credits —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 15:26, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Joy. So two anime-created mothers I dislike ^^--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:51, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Not Secret Where was it stated that their jutsu are not secret jutsu?Umishiru (talk) 20:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :They're not labelled as hiden in databooks, and they also have ranks. So far, only one technique in databooks was labelled as hiden and had a rank divulged. Omnibender - Talk - 20:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I see, Kishi needs to come out with the next databook already.Umishiru (talk) 20:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Mind Body Transmission Technique Should we add this technique to the Yamanaka Clan's info box?Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 22:41, September 20, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 :The page was just moved. It takes a while before the system recognises it with the new name. Happens with every new article and page move. You should know that by now. Omnibender - Talk - 02:01, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hiden So, apparently both Sensing Transmission and Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Jutsu are listed as Hiden in the Fourth Databook (correct me if I'm wrong). So Chōza was right, but is it a retcon or what? --kiadony --talk to me-- 08:18, November 14, 2014 (UTC)